List of consumable items
Like most RPGs, the Golden Sun series features a wide variety of items that players can use to their advantage. The following items are consumable, meaning that the items will disappear when used. Fortunately, these items are also stackable, a term used to describe items that only take up one inventory slot despite a given character having multiple copies of the item. In the Golden Sun series, each party member can hold up to thirty duplicates of any consumable item. Battle items The following items are all united in that they can be used in battles, although some can also be used out of battle. HP-restoring items These items are used to replenish a party member's Hit Points, or HP. If characters run out of HP, they go down. If all party members run out of HP, players will get a Game Over and must continue their game from the nearest sanctum or the last time they saved. On that note, these items will only work on a character who has not yet been felled. Herb: Restores 50HP. Can be bought for 10 coins and sold for 7 coins. Rice Ration: Restores 80 HP. Introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Can be bought for 30 coins and sold for 22 coins. Corn: Restores 100HP. This is found rarely. Can be sold for 9 coins. Kaocho Dumpling: Restores 100 HP. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be bought for 50 coins and sold for 37 coins. Plump Dumpling: Restores 120 HP. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be bought for 50 coins and sold for 37 coins. Nut: Restores 200HP. Can be bought for 200 coins and sold for 150 coins. Vial: Restores 500HP. Can be bought for 500 coins and sold for 375 coins. Potion: Restores all HP to one party member. Can be bought for 1000 coins and sold for 750 coins. Considered an Artifact. Mist Potion: Restores 300 HP to all party members. If used during battle, only affects the characters currently fighting. Introduced in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Can be bought for 9000 coins and sold for 6750 coins. Considered an Artifact. PP-restoring items These items restore Psynergy Points, or PP. If Adepts run out of PP, they can no longer cast Psynergy. Khiren Water: Restores 20 PP. Introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Can be bought for 100 coins and sold for 75 coins. Ginseng: Restores 50 PP. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be bought for 600 coins and sold for 450 coins. Psy Crystal: Fully restores a party member's PP. Can be bought for 1500 coins and sold for 1125 coins. Considered an Artifact. Status-healing items These items remove negative status conditions from a party member. Antidote: Emulates the Cure Poison Psynergy, curing Poison and Venom. Can be bought for 20 coins and sold for 15 coins. Elixir: Emulates the Psynergy Restore, curing Sleep, Stun, and Delusion, and all other conditions that disappear after a battle. Can be bought for 30 coins and sold for 22 coins. Dried Lizard: Emulates the Psynergy Restore, curing Sleep, Stun, Delusion, and all other conditions that disappear after a battle. Introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Cannot be bought, but can be sold for 37 coins. Water of Life: Revives a downed ally to full health. Can be bought for 3000 coins and sold for 2250 coins. Considered an Artifact. Offensive items These items target enemies, and can either deal damage or inflict negative status conditions. None of these can be purchased. Bramble Seed: Emulates the Nettle Psynergy for Venus Damage to multiple enemies. Can be sold for 37 coins. Crystal Powder: Emulates the Hail Prism Psynergy for Mercury damage to multiple enemies. Can be sold for 45 coins. Gunpowder Bomb: Emulates the Cluster Bomb Psynergy for Mars damage to multiple enemies. Introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Can be sold for 52 coins Illusion Perfume: May delude the target. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be sold for 37 coins. Oil Drop: Emulates the Flare Storm Psynergy for Mars damage to multiple enemies. Can be sold for 22 coins. Psy Grenade: Drains the PP of multiple targets. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be sold for 120 coins. Smoke Bomb: May delude the target. Can be sold for 22 coins. Sleep Bomb: May put target to Sleep. Can be sold for 45 coins. Spark Shuriken: Deals Jupiter damage to a single target. Introduced in Dark Dawn. Can be sold for 600 coins. Weasel's Claw: Emulates the Sonic Slash Psynergy for Jupiter damage to multiple enemies. Can be sold for 30 coins. Stat-boosting Items :Main article: List of consumable stat-boosting items This is a list of items that can be used to permanently increase an Adept's statistics. All of the following items cost 500 coins and can be sold for 375 coins. Apple: Increases an Adept's attack rating. Cookie: Increases an Adept's maximum PP. Hard Nut: Increases an Adept's defense rating. Lucky Pepper: Increases an Adept's luck rating. Mint: Increases an Adept's agility rating. Power Bread: Increases an Adept's maximum HP. Forgeable items : Main article: Forgeable items These items are first introduced in Golden Sun: The Lost Age and can be taken to certain NPCs, who will change them into relatively powerful equipment that usually can't be obtained anywhere else. All of the following items are considered Artifacts. Dark Matter: Results in some of the strongest equipment in the series, but at the cost of being cursed. Can be bought for 3000 coins and sold for 2250 coins. Dragon Skin: Results in equipment with good Resistances to Mars and Mercury. Can be bought for 1200 coins and sold for 900 coins. Golem Core: Results in equipment aligned with Venus. Can be bought for 1500 coins and sold for 1125 coins. Mythril Silver: Results in some of the strongest equipment in the series, second only to Orihalcon. Can be bought for 2000 coins and sold for 1500 coins. Orihalcon: Results in some of the strongest equipment in the series, and generally accepted as the best forgeable item around. Can be bought for 4000 coins and sold for 3000 coins. Quality Zol: Introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Results in equipment that are either aligned with Jupiter or provide significant Agility boosts. Can be bought for 800 coins and sold for 600 coins. Salamander Tail: Results in equipment aligned with Mars. Can be bought for 1400 coins and sold for 1050 coins. Star Dust: Results in fairly average equipment, but is found sooner than most other forgeable items. Can be bought for 400 coins and sold for 300 coins. Sylph Feather: Results in equipment aligned with Jupiter. Can be bought for 700 coins and sold for 525 coins. Tear Stone: Results in equipment aligned with Mercury. Can be bought for 300 coins and sold for 225 coins. Other items These items do not fit into the above categories and are too unique to justify creating a separate category. Dream Leaf: A subplot-relevant consumable item introduced in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. Dream Leaves can be used when Matthew's party sleeps at an inn in either Kolima Village or Border Town to access the Phantasmal Bog or the Haures summon, respectively. They are only sold in Kolima and cost 600 coins each. They can be sold for 450 coins. Game Ticket: Used to play the Lucky Wheels minigames at Tolbi and Contigo. Typically acquired as a gift from vendors for making large purchases. Considered an Artifact. Can be bought for 50 coins and sold for 37 coins. Lucky Medal: Used at the Lucky Medal Fountains in Tolbi and Lemuria. Usually found in chests, barrels, jars, etc., or won as monster drops. Considered an Artifact. Sacred Feather: Emulates the Avoid utility Psynergy, decreasing monster encounter rate temporarily based on level. Can be bought for 70 coins and sold for 52 coins. *Consumable items Category:Prizes won with Game Tickets